


17 Years, Man

by iassembleit



Category: The Daily Show with Jon Stewart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iassembleit/pseuds/iassembleit





	17 Years, Man

If he's honest with himself the moment he truly knew he would be leaving his show was the moment he got the news that Stephen would take over for Letterman. 

Sure, working on Rosewater gave him a bigger sense of what he could do in the world. But it was always working with Stephen, as close as possible, that enliven him to continue. Coming back was amazing. Things were going great. And then of course the news. 

He's adamant about knowing how awesome Stephen will do in the role and he's beyond happy for him but he also knows deep down, no one can replace Stephen as a friend working in this kind of business. So once he started actually coming into work with the sans-Stephen cloud looming over he knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
